


New Teacher

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Other, Reinhardt is quoting Python
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: After the incident, it's time for a new teacher to show up





	New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Genology? idk

“So, now that your mom’s gone, who do think our teacher will be?” Anthony asked as he took a sip of his juice box.

“Who knows? Honestly, I don’t even consider her my mom. She does bare minimum and expects me to worship her.” Alex replied, leaning on the wall near their classroom.

“Do you think we should check out the classroom? We only have two minutes before the bell rings.”

“That’s up to you. I’m just glad that there’s a light at the end of the tunnel and that we’re going to have a better teacher.” The two boys walked into the classroom, where there was a man with long, bright red hair sitting at the desk. Anthony knew him from somewhere but couldn’t place his finger on it. 

“Oh, are you two some of my students?” The teacher asked as they walked in. 

“Yeah.” The two replied, with Anthony being a bit more nervous than Alex. The older male noticed the fear in the brunet’s green eyes.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m nothing like Linda.” The fear in Anthony’s eyes lowered a bit, but he could pass off as a tree in a windstorm he was shaking so bad. Alex placed a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, in a sign of reassurement that everything would be alright while giving off a warm smile. The shaking did seem to decrease on him, but the fear still lingered in his eyes. The bell then rang, indicating that the other students would be arriving. 

“Now then, I guess your classmates will be showing up any second now.” The teacher said, warmth in his voice. The two boys went to their seats before their classmates entered the room. Some were wary of the new teacher, others just went to their seats expecting Linda to show up any minute and that he was just a fake sub. When it was safe to assume no other students would arrive, the teacher shut the door and began his first lesson.

“Alright class, let’s get the awkward part out of the way. I am Arvis and I shall be your new teacher.” That’s what clicked in Anthony’s head. This was the Arvis of Velthomer. 

“Is it ok if I call you Sir Flamelord?” A student asked.

“We’ll see about that.” The redhead replied

“Where’s Mrs. Linda?” A girl asked.

“She won’t be teaching for a while let’s just say. Now could someone please open that window to where a bird can fly in? I have a trick I’d like to show you.” Alex then opened the window towards the schoolyard, letting in some morning air in. Arvis then looked at the stack of papers that Linda shoved into his arms this morning that she wanted him to follow with disgust and picked them up.

“Now I know of Linda’s procedures of quiet hands and stuff like that. This isn’t the 60’s and we’re not doing it.” He said, referring to the papers in his hand, which were promptly lit on fire and then flung out of the window. “And that’s Linda’s plans when I’m here. Also, don’t tell the school about this. I need to put that fire out…” 

After the redhead came back from putting the fire out, he sighed and picked up from where he left off.

“Let’s just establish some ground rules. You can speak sign in here or stim, but I’d appreciate it if you don’t do it while I’m teaching. If you’d like to have a private discussion with me about something like that, my door’s open during lunch and recess so there’s that. Now then, let’s begin with your first lesson.”

 

Later that night.

“Thanks for doing that on such a short notice, if it even was short notice.” Reinhardt said over the phone

“Anything for my favorite non blood son. It wasn’t really that hard too since the principal has had me sub for that grade and wanted me to take a full time job there.” The redhead replied

“Anthony seems a lot happier now. I guess one teacher does make a difference.”

“He’s a good kid. Also, I’m sorry about how Julius treated Ishtar… I had a talk with him when he wasn’t crazy from possession…”

“It’s fine. Someone else has caught my eye.”

“What are they like?”

“All I can say is that he is one hell of a ginger stud.”

“Anyways, I have the footage of me lighting Linda’s papers on fire and flinging them out of the classroom. Want me to send them to you?” 

“Sure.”


End file.
